


Snowflakes

by SerotoninUp



Series: Things That Fall [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Ficlet, Hell, Inspired by Poetry, Light Angst, Love, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, One Shot, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninUp/pseuds/SerotoninUp
Summary: Lucifer looks down at her. White flakes crown her hair, dust her shoulders, alight on her eyelashes. And for a moment, it’s no longer snow, but ash, falling ceaselessly from Hell’s gray, changeless sky.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Things That Fall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942132
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122





	Snowflakes

Chloe leans over and points at a photo in the middle of the jumbled spread of evidence covering the table, her hair sliding over her shoulders to frame her face. She glances up at Lucifer, and his stomach flips the way it always does when her eyes fix on him with such bright intensity.

“There he is,” she breathes, tapping the photo for emphasis. “Right where he claimed he wasn’t.”

“So he _was_ there on the night of the murder,” Lucifer murmurs. His hands clench into fists, and heat surges through his veins as righteous fury sends a wash of crimson across his field of vision. Oh, how the Devil abhors a liar.

Chloe straightens and tosses her hair out of her eyes. “We need to find him and bring him in.”

The determined set of her jaw promises swift justice; the rush of the hunt flushes her cheeks. She is glorious in her element, balancing the scales between good and evil. A punisher, like him; a kindred soul.

He sees her in a shining crown, seated beside him on the black throne of Hell: a queen to make even the Devil quake and quail beneath her eye. Awe sucks away his breath, even as a pit of dread opens in his chest. He loves her, with a ferocity that terrifies and thrills him in equal measure, and he would throw himself into the lake of fire for eternity before ever allowing her beautiful soul entry to his bleak, twisted domain. 

Her hand catches his arm, pulls him from his dark reverie.

“Let’s go,” she says. He nearly trips over his own feet as she drags him in her wake, but her steps falter as they leave the precinct and emerge into a world covered in white.

“What the hell?” Chloe splutters. She whips her head from side to side, then stares upward at the steady sprinkle of flakes falling from the sky. “Is that…?”

Lucifer holds out a hand; pinpricks of cold dapple his palm.

“Snow,” Chloe laughs in disbelief.

Lucifer looks down at her. White flakes crown her hair, dust her shoulders, alight on her eyelashes. And for a moment, it’s no longer snow, but ash, falling ceaselessly from Hell’s gray, changeless sky. Chloe sits beside him on the black throne, her skin deathly pale, her mouth a thin, colorless line, her blue eyes faded, void of any joy.

Lucifer shudders, blinking away that terrible image. Chloe turns her gaze to his.

“Are you okay?” she asks, her brow furrowed. Lucifer forces a smile onto his face.

“I’m fine, Detective. I just didn’t expect to see snow in L.A.” He brushes the snow from her hair, even though it’s already melting away from the heat of her body.

He hopes she doesn’t notice his shaking hands.


End file.
